


Coming around

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling with Elvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthenameofjuc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inthenameofjuc).



One thing Joe misses, didn't expect to miss but does, is Elvis. He moves out, has roommates and a house that sometimes smells a little like dog, but the only thing to lay back on while watching t.v. is a pillow. A pillow is great, and he supposes he could by a silk pillow case but whatever, it's not the same. Besides, a pillow doesn't start out warm. It steals _your_ heat, and _then_ it's warm. And a pillow doesn't wag its tail when you get home after a month of being gone, doesn't bound over to you acting like you're the best thing in the world. Granted, it'd be creepy if a pillow _did_ do that. Still, it'd be sort of nice, once you got used to it, right?

The missing him part definitely surprises Joe though, because he spent time at home trying not to get attached. Dogs die. Like, a lot more frequently than humans. Then in between consciously not playing with Elvis, he'd clap his hands between his knees, thumbs running over Elvis' muzzle, up behind his ears while the dog licked at his wrists, wagging his tail and arching his back like he wanted to tackle Joe he was so happy. Joe obviously failed at that not getting attached thing.

He pretty much fails at that all over, but he's been getting better...

Nick's coming home from London. Kevin texts Joe, asking if he'll be at the airport, obviously telling him he _should_ be at the airport. Joe's not so big airports though, and Ryan wanted to go to the music store so Joe goes with Ryan and misses his little brother's homecoming. It's not like he was gone for _that_ long. Besides, a family dinner that night is pretty much inevitable. He still hasn't figured out how to ditch those, so he'll be there, has to be there.

"Dude, do you think I'm a jerk?" Joe kind of feels like a jerk. Of course he waited until they were on their way home, a bag of CDs because they're old-fashioned like that, to feel like a jerk, but... At least it's something. Even more of a reason to feel like a jerk.

Ryan sort of laughs, because it's out of the blue, and he's not in Joe's head. He stops laughing when Joe looks at the glove compartment like it's something foreign, something to be studied. An abrupt cut-off. "No," he says, jerking his head back, "Why would you think you're a jerk?"

"I dunno. For missing Nick at the airport." Joe actually opens the glove compartment then, and realizes that yeah, there's not anything interesting in there, shutting the papers away again with a small _click_. "Kevin texted me." Which means _Kevin_ probably thinks he's a jerk, and when Kevin thinks that, it usually means he is.

"No way," Ryan says, somewhere between comforting and assertive. He's a very sensitive and in-tune kind of guy. Ryan's awesome. "My brother would be lucky if I came to pick him up at the airport. And I haven't seen him since Christmas." Joe nods his head, because that makes sense, and would totally make Joe feel better if it wasn't Nick they were talking about. He's not just _some_ brother. He doesn't say thanks, but he takes it that the glance Ryan gives him means he accepts Joe's nodding as thanks enough.

"Ryan?" he asks after a moment, and receives the look of an invitation to continue. "Think you could drop me off at my parent's place?" A grin is all he gets before the music gets turned up louder and Ryan switches routes. Joe figures if they speed a little, Joe can get home before Nick does.

"Blessed be those Jonas boys," Ryan announces upon pulling up to the house no sign of anyone in or around the house.

"Hey now. God loves you too." Joe steps out of the car and turns around to grab the bag of CDs he almost forgot. He'll see if Nick wants any even though he won't, their tastes different except for the classics. "Just not as much," Joe finishes, smiling widely before slapping his hand to Ryan's as farewell.

Using his key, he lets himself in the door, smiling helplessly when he hears the jingle of Elvis' collar. The dog is racing toward him as soon as Joe has the door shut and locked at his back, and he bends down to receive an immediate face-full of tongue, Elvis over-joyed at the wrong boy come home. He pulls back, wiping at his mouth with his arm and then pets Elvis' head before walking into the kitchen to wash off the kisses given.

Not that he doesn't usually smile a lot, he's a pretty happy guy, but Joe realizes he's been smiling almost since he decided to come home in order to surprise Nick. When he realizes this, is when Nick opens his door, and takes a step back again, startled. "Jeez! I didn't know you were gonna be here." Smile appearing on his face half way through, like melted chocolate filling a mold.

Joe spreads his arms out across the bed, elbow gently settled on top of Elvis' back where the dog is pressed up into Joe's side. Nick lets his bags slide from his shoulder and hand to the floor by his closet as he asks slowly, eyebrow crooked, "Do mom and dad know you're here?" Joe shakes his head, smiling still, and Nick gets that I'm-actually-sort-of-sly half smile that Joe's usually only privy to seeing. "Be right back."

Elvis moves his chin over onto the top of Joe's jean-clad knee while Joe busies himself hoping Nick's not going to do something mean. He's totally capable of meanness, despite what other people may think. Letting his curls and deep brown eyes fool them. He runs his fingers over soft hair and spine, knowing he misses Elvis for a legitimate reason as he does so. That he maybe sort of missed Nick too. More than he let himself believe earlier that day.

Looking up from blond fur when the bedroom door closes, Nick gives Joe a short smile. "Told mom I wanted to take a nap. She said they'd hold off on dinner for a while."

They sort of just eye each other for a moment, before Joe says anything. It's not so much of a response as a missing conversation when he says, "Missed you." He moves over on the bed as a new smile blooms over Nick's face and he approaches the bed, calling Elivs down from the mattress so that he can move into place. Joe throws his arm over Nick's shoulder casually enough that Nick doesn't have to go through the process of blushing, and then calls Elvis back up himself.

They talk low for a while, Joe's other hand stroking Elvis' somewhat perked ear while Nick massages his back. What they're saying doesn't mean a lot. Sort of random snippets out of their days they weren't together, and Nick's head grows heavy against his older brother's arm. Joe finally realizes Nick really was tired, as fallen asleep on him. He gently, slowly, adjusts their positioning so that Nick won't be in pain when he wakes up. Digging quietly through Nick's bedside table for the meter, checks Nick's blood himself, a shallow prick to his finger that Nick no longer feels the many times a day he does it himself. After Joe's sure he's fine, that it's just time zones, Joe steals a kiss, pressing his lips to the warm crown of his brother's head, and continues to enjoy the warm cocoon he's surrounded by, also falling asleep. Elvis, too.


End file.
